Chapter 29 - Contest Crash Course
The next day when Ash and Pikachu got up they both took a quick shower, before heading into the living room. When they got into the living room they saw that Timothy was fast asleep in the chair, before seeing Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lilly, Lucaria, Kanith and his Pichu all asleep on the couch. "Hay Timothy's back. I wonder where he was yesterday?" wondered Ash "Chu?" wondered Pikachu Pikachu looked down on the couch at Kachu and Zigzigs both of which were cuddled up next to each other causing him to smile a bit. Ash looked over at Timothy who was sitting straight up in the chair, though he had his head down. He wondered how he could sleep like that as he figured that you could catch a really bad cramp with your head leaning like that. "I wonder how is he able to sleep in that chair like that?" pondered Ash "Pika...Pika." agreed Pikachu "Well to be honest when I get really sleepy I can fall asleep just about anywhere." said Timothy as he raised up his head and opened his eye's. As Ash looked at Timothy open his eye's he caught a glimpse of a sudden glint in his eye's that sent a sudden chill down his spine. Though he wasn't afraid of Timothy there was just something weird and menacing about him that seemed to keep him on his toes. He had never seen somebody with emerald green colored eye's and let along emerald green hair all of which was cool, but he found very cool though strange and unusual all in the same way. "Hay how long have you been awake?" asked Ash "For about three hour now. I've been just sitting here dozing and meditating a bit...mostly dozing though." yawned Timothy as he stood up and stretched. "Hay what time is it?" asked Ash "It's about thirty minute's to four." said Timothy looking at his watch. "Chu...Pika." remarked Pikachu "Yea...we did get up pretty late. Hay where is everybody else?" asked Ash "I guess they already left. I think that they were heading to one of the stores in town last time I saw them.” shrugged Timothy “Well we'll see hem at the contest later.” said Ash “Yea most likely...anyway sleeping in this chair gave me kind of a cramp in my neck.” said Timothy as she rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you would catch a cramp sleeping like that.” laughed Ash “And apparently I did...gotta get me a massage soon enough.” laughed Timothy “So what do you have planned for today?” asked Ash “Nothing really, but how about I fix us all some breakfast. You've gotta get ready for the second round of the festival.” said Timothy as stretched again, before he, Ash and Pikachu headed toward the kitchen. A few minutes later Timothy's pokémon had awakened and they all joined Timothy, Ash and Pikachu in the kitchen soon after to eat. After they had all finished eating they gathered and in a flash light they appeared outside of the pokémon center next to the door surprising a few trainers and pokémon with their sudden appearance. They all headed up the road toward the coliseum greeting several other people who who were walking the road. "So Ash who are you going to use for the contest part of the festival?" asked Timothy "I'm going to use Aquilion." replied Ash "Well let's have a contest crash course." suggested Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Chu?" wondered Pikachu "You and Aquilion go against me and one of my pokémon in a quick contest style battle." explained Timothy "Chu?" asked Kachu "Me...Mew." replied Nina "Be...Be…Bebe." replied Nikita "Pika." said Pikachu "Alright then." agreed Ash "Follow me to the park." urged Timothy Ash followed Timothy on up the road and past the coliseum an on into the park where he had faced Barry the day before. Once in the park they saw that a few people were having battles of their own, but other were playing with their pokémon or walking around the park. Ash followed Timothy out into an opening in the park where he stopped several feet away from Ash, before turning back around. “Alright let's begin this training session.” said Timothy "Ok...Aquilion let do a little contest training!” shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Aquilion appeared in front of him. "Quili." said Aquilion “Alright let's go Zigzigs!” shouted Timothy Timothy threw the pokéball out in threw the pokéball out in front of himself and in a flash of red light his Pichu appeared in front of him. Zigzigs bounced up and down happily as its was excited to be in his first battle since hatching. "Pi...Pichu." said The Pichu excitedly. “Pika.” laughed Kachu “Calm down their little fellow.” Timothy laughed “Pi...Pi...Chu.” replied Zigzigs as he began punching like he was boxing. “So you named your Pichu, Zigzigs. Boy he really seem fired up.” laughed Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu “Quil.” snickered Aquilion "Yea...he takes a bit after both his parents." nodded Timothy “Who's his parents?” asked Ash “Kachu is his farther and his mother is my girlfriends Pikachu. Her name is Kim.” replied Timothy “Oh.” smiled Ash “Chu.” nodded Kachu “Alright...let's begin this battle.” urged Timothy "I haven't been in a contest battle in awhile. How should we start off." pondered Ash "Chu." thought Pikachu "I can't think of anything right now." shrugged Ash "Well try not to think about it then." said Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Well just try to let the idea's come to you as the battle proceeds‘. All around us have different idea's for contest style attack's. All you have to do is just clear your mind and let the idea's flow in." suggested Timothy "Alright I’ll give it a try." nodded Ash "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off Ash's shoulder. Ash looked around for a few minute's at the other trainer battling, before he took a deep breath and then closed his eye's to concentrate. Ash tried to think of a certain attack that Aquilion knew that he could combine to make a nice contest move, but after a few minutes of trying he couldn't think of anything. "I still can't think of a thing." sighed Ash "Hmm...well from what I've seen from your numerous battle is that you have a more direct battling style. Just try using this direct battling style for contest as well like you would in a normal battle. Zigzigs and I will make the first move." suggested Timothy "Ok." nodded Ash "Alright Zigzigs use Charge.” said Timothy "Pi." nodded Zigzigs as he started to draw in yellow electrical energy. "Let's start off with this one. Aquilion use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash "Aquili!" shouted Aquilion as she zoomed toward Zigzigs. "Ok Ash what is it you have planned?" wondered Timothy "Now Aquilion spin and use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Aquilion jumped up and started to spin as she fired a flamethrower. The flamethrower wrapped around her as she headed toward him as a spinning flaming spear. "Alright great job!” cheered Ash "I see...that's the same combination he used on Shondra. Not bad Ash, but let's see how you like this one. Zigzigs use Discharge then Quick Attack.” ordered Timothy "Chu...Pichu!" shouted Pichu as he released a burst of yellow electrical energy, before dashing toward Aquilion as the yellow electricity surrounded his body. "Hay that look's like a Volt Tackle." observed Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu The two of the pokémon collided with each other and they both were sent sliding several feet back. "Alright let's try something different Aquilion use Flame Wheel!" shouted Ash Aquilion started running toward Zigzigs and jumped up into the air, before suddenly spewing a stream of fire out of her mouth. She pun up into a wheel and the stream of fire wrapped around her as she continued on her way toward Zigzigs. "Our turn...Zigzigs start off with Charge again.” ordered Timothy as Zigzigs started to draw in yellow energy. "Why is he using Charge again...it doesn't matter Aquilion use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash All a sudden stream of fire shot out of the flaming when and then wrapped around it making it become much larger in size. "Not bad Ash not bad at all, but look at this one. Zigzigs use Discharge and then Volt Tackle!" shouted Timothy "Pichu!" shouted Zigzigs as he released a burst of yellow energy as he dashed toward Aquilion. All of a sudden the yellow energy electrical energy that surrounded Zigzigs began to surge wilder up into the air, though it had gained a shine to it. When both Aquilion and Zigzigs collided there was an explosion and they both were sent backwards again out of the cloud of dust. "Chu...Pichu...Pi." moaned Zigzigs as he fell to his knee's his body crackling with electricity. "Is Zigzigs ok?" asked Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Don't worry...he's just not use to the drawback effect's of Volt Tackle yet." assured Timothy as he walked up to Zigzigs and picked him up. "Pichu...Pi." sighed Zigzigs looking at Timothy and Kachu with a sad look on his face. "Pika...Pika...Pi." assured Kachu "Me." agreed Nina "Be." agreed Nikita "Don't worry Zigzigs I know you were having fun, but let's call it quits for now ok." smiled Timothy "Chu." nodded Zigzigs "Alright Ash we'll call it quits for now.” said Timothy “Ok.” nodded Ash “Aquili...Quil.” noted Aquilion to Ash. “Yea...Zigzigs is strong for such a young pokémon.” agreed Ash “Pikachu.” agreed Pikachu “He's got the potential to be just as strong as his mother.” nodded Timothy “Well he he keeps training he's going to be a strong fella.” smiled Ash “Chu.” nodded Kachu “Anyway I think you get the idea of my contest crash course training.” said Timtohy "Yea...that I can make better contest style attack's when I basically treat it like a normal battle." nodded Ash "Yep...everybody has their own special way." smiled Timothy "Good work today Aquilion. Now return." congratulated Ash as he held out her pokéball. "Quili!" smiled Aquilion happily as she disappeared into the pokéball. "Not its time for you to get going Ash. You got about...thirty minutes to get to the coliseum before the contest starts." mentioned Timothy "Oh yea I almost forgot about that. Come on Pikachu let's get going Pikachu." urged Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Alright we'll see you later." waved Timothy Ash was just about to turn around just about to run out of the park, but there was a suddenly explosion from behind them and they where engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. "What the...." coughed Ash "Pika." coughed Pikachu A few minutes later after the cloud of smoke had finally dispersed Ash turned around to see that Timothy and his pokémon had all vanished. They both looked around the park thinking that he might have just thrown like a smoke bomb of some sort and just run ff, but there was not trace of them. "Hay where did they go?" wondered Ash looking around. "Chu?” wondered Pikachu looking around. “Yea...it's like they just vanished in thin air.” said Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “Maybe they did, but is that even possible.” said Ash “Pikachu...Ka...Pika...Pi...Pikachu.” noted Pikachu “Yea...we have seen him do stranger stuff, but ths one takes the cake. How is he doing any of this stuff?” wondered Ash “Pika.” shrugged Pikachu "Well let's get going...we've got a contest to join in on." said Ash He stood around and looked back out over the field for a few more minutes still wondering where Timothy and his pokémon had disappeared off to. He then quickly pushed the thought from his head as he knew he would come back later and he turned around and ran out of the park heading toward the coliseum. To Be Continued........ Category:Season 1 Content